Strawberry Panic! AU
by ssnw
Summary: The story set on Astraea Hill like the anime but with Nagisa attending another school. I hope you enjoy it! Paring: Not decide yet.
1. First Step in Astraea Hill!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Strawberry Panic!

* * *

"Nagisa, are you sure you could take care of yourself? You are always forgetful.."The middle age red hair woman keep on and on about how much her daughter need to depend on someone and trying to talk her daughter, Nagisa, out that she would be better off reside in one of her friend's house instead of staying in the famous school's Strawberry Dorms.

"Mum, I will be fine! After all I think it will be easier for me to stay in Strawberry Dorms instead of troubling someone I barely know."Nagisa said and she quickly put on her shoes ready to start a new day in her new school: Lulim.

The pink uniform fit her slim body perfectly and it suit her cute and adorable face, face that many girl get jealous of as age starts to become harsh on them.

Nagisa turn and give her mother a loving hug. "Mum, I hope both you and dad will have a safe journey."She said softly and gather her light luggage up and walk out of the house with her mum waving goodbye and promised they will come back to visit her when they could.

She signed softly, shaking her head lightly wondering why couldn't she allow to go to America with her parents for the uncountable time. Slightly annoyed but more anticipating of what is waiting for her in her new school, a school so different from Spica and Miator, a school that promote freedom and encourage its students to choose their own way of study.

* * *

After walking up the famous Astraea Hill for thirty minutes until Nagisa finally reach the top where the reception situated, panting, resting until she catch her breath.

"Its a fortune that I didn't choose to go Spica, otherwise.."Imagining the various and numerous amount of sport clubs Spica have, she shiver with horror but then calm down again and walk towards the office while still holding her light luggage that are now a bit too heavy for her.

"Good morning, Sister. My name is Nagisa Aoi."She smile herfriendly smile at the sister that are working on some documents in the office.

"Oh, good morning Miss Aoi. You are the new transfer student am I correct? My name is Sister Joey and let me see, oh yes, here is the documents."The old stern lady look at the document then finally smile friendly at Nagisa. "Miss Aoi, let me bring you to the Strawberry Dorms."

"Thank you very much!"She bow slightly in respect and follow the Sister.

After leaving the office, both females walk inside another gate and continue walking deeper into the unknown world for the outsiders.

"Etoile-sama!"Many girls screaming on top of their lungs with no embarassment show on their faces, the majority of them trying to hand the silver hair young woman their gifts and the rest of them blushing trying to find an opportunity to get close to this 'Etoile-sama'.

Nagisa stared at the crowded, shock that a girl could get this many attention from her classmates, both younger and older.

"Ar, I see, Miss Aoi. Etoile, is like a judge of the three schools, she is the most respectable and loved student in the three schools her job is to unite the three schools together and work as one."The Sister explain with a soft smile showing she doesn't mind having to explain everything about the school to Nagisa which Nagisa thankful for.

"Sister Joey."The dark blue hair young woman greet politely after seeing the Sister bring an unknown girl towards the Strawberry Dorms, nadging her silver hair companion back to the more serious situation at hand than paying her fans a bit of her attention.

"Greeting, Sister Joey."The 'Etoile-sama' bow slightly at the rarely seen Sister who always stay working at the reception. The other girls around follow her example and greet the Sister.

"Good morning, may God be with you."She greet back and dismissed the other girls other than 'Etoile-sama' and the blue hair girl. "Miss Hanazono and Miss Rokujo. Let me introduce you to the new transfer student Miss Aoi, even-though she is not attending Miator like her grandmother, I hope the both of you would still take care of her."

Both of the girls stared at the younger girl in front of them and nodded hesititantly. Somehow, they seems to be unable to process what's going on with their normally smart brain.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Nagisa Aoi and I will be attending Lulim fourth year."Nagisa greet happily and bow slightly at the stunned girls without noticing something is wrong.

"Pleasure, my name is Shizuma Hanazono and my friend is Miyuki Rokujo, we are both fifth year from Miator."After regaining her sense back Shizuma quickly trying to cover their slip even-though Nagisa seems unaware of this little slip. "Welcome to Astraea Hill, I hope I am the first person saying this to you. And how about I call you Nagisa?"Shizuma finish her words with a playful wink.

"Well, well. If you are on the Etoile's good book Miss Aoi. I think I should let you join the Etoile and President to walk back to the Dorms."She pat Nagisa's head like patting a child's head and turn to the older girls. "I think I could trust the both of you to bring the new student to the Dorms right?"

"Its our honour Sister."Miyuki answer dutifully when she realize Shizuma starts to get the girl relax around them and helping her carry some of her luggage.

"She will be sharing a room with Miss Ohtori."

"What! I mean, Sister I appologies for my rudeness but Spica's Prince? Not just the both of them are not in the same year and different school but.."

Sister Joey held out her hand to stop the President of Miator. "Its decided because it would seems even-though Miss Ohtori and Miss Aoi don't know each other, their mother are very good friends therefore Mrs Aoi and Mrs Ohtori had agree that the both of them living together would continue their friendship and help Miss Aoi to get use to new environment."

"But did Prince of Spica agree to this arrangement? We don't want to anger her since she..."Miyuki said uneasily, its no secret that the Prince of Spica doesn't like someone intrude her personal life sometime she would even argue face to face with the president of Spica: Shion Tomori, when she try to control her too much.

"Her mother had already notice her and she agree, maybe a bit reluctant but non the less agree."The Sister assured. "Now, go. I am sure Miss Aoi need to wonder around the school a bit before she had to go to class tomorrow."Then without waiting further reply she turn and walk back the way she come.

"Miss Aoi."Miyuki called out, this person is very alike to the one person she missed, this make her very uneasy but she had to endore and try to see this new student as someone else instead of her long lost friend.

"Please call me Nagisa."She smile again, her smile seems to bring Spring into Miator, no, into Astraea Hill, where its always winter, with people that are wearing masks all the time, people that won't feel sympathy for you if you ever fail.

Miyuki nodded, happy to comply even-though only knowing this girl for only a few minutes. "Nagisa, please come with us and we will bring you to your room."

"Thank you very much!"

"Its nothing. And its really our job since I am Etoile and Miyuki is the president of Miator."Shizuma said coolly but not unfriendly and smile softly at the girl.

Nagisa stared at the older girls in awe. "Wow, I never thought I would meet someone so important."

Miyuki smile at the girl. "The most important person for you in Astraea Hill should be your school's president: Chikaru Minamoto."

"Now, now its not good to talk about someone at their back. You do know that don't you President Rokujo?"A raven hair girl asked playfully, Nagisa look around couldn't figure where she come from. "Nagisa nice to meet you."The president smile happily at Nagisa and lightly touch Nagisa's cheek with her warm hand. "Welcome to Astraea Hill!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! As you can see I change the story alot but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment!


	2. Roommate, Mischieve and Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Strawberry Panic!

* * *

"Nice to meet you too!"Nagisa replied happily, after realising Chikaru's hand still cupping her cheek she starts blushing and look a little uneasy at the closeness between herself and the suddenly appeared President of Lulim.

"President of Lulim, I think you had scared the poor girl at your forwardness."Miyuki suggested in monotoned while knowing Shizuma is listening in their conversation. Sometime its a pain to know someone so much and vice versa.

"Oh my, how unthoughtful of me."She smile warmly at the uncomfortable girl. "Now how about we go to the Dorms?"

"It would be a good idea."Shizuma agree and starts walking in front of the others towards the Dorms.

Miyuki starts to follow her long time friend, Chikaru smile one more time before dragging Nagisa towards the Dorms.

* * *

"Why do I had so many things?"Amani muttered under her breath.

Before today she own the whole room, her clothes, books, horse racing magazines this and that all litter around the room. She hadn't tidy her room since as long as she could remember, training and schooling had keep her too busy for organizing her room. And knowing no one would come, either because she is too shy to invite her somewhat close friends/club members, or because she don't know exactly who could she trust while talking to some of the people in school.

"Ar, its so frustrating!"Her emotion starts to break because of doing something she is the worst of: Tidying her room. "Where should I put this?"She hold the spare pair of riding boot in annoyance.

"Excuse me, Ohtori-sama."The voice ring through the door and Amani signed didn't know what to do.

"I am coming."After putting down the boot and walk towards the door in urgency. Maybe you won't believe it but its the first time that someone had knock on her door after she choose to have her own room instead of share with someone in second year.

Amani open the door with easy after all she didn't lock the door in case her new room mate come without a key.

"President Rokujo?"Amine stared at the president with confusion clearly written on her face.

"Are we arrive?"Someone panting at the background and Amani could hear Shizma's well know chuckle and Chikaru famous giggle. "Oh, hello. Are you my room mate?"Nagisa asked while still trying to catch her breath. "I think I should do more exercise."

Miyuki shock her head in fake disapproval. "Nagisa, eventhough you are not Miator's student but as the president of one of the three schools, I hereby strongly suggest you to join some sport clubs."

Nagisa look at the older girl in horror and starts pouting cutely. "You are not serious, are you?" She look at the president with adorable puppy eyes.

"And as Etoile, I will help you out."Shizuma put her arms around the girl's shoulder after putting down the younger girl's luggage.

"Now, now, Etoile-sama. I think I should be the one doing this honorable job since I am Nagisa's school president."Chikaru fake a friendly smile and now somehow embrace the said girl protectively.

Amani watch, somewhat getting more and more annoyed as the scene play out in front of her. "I say. Let her come in first will you?" The other girls stare at her surprised, she slap her forehead. "Just come in!"She finally said, today she really, really isn't in the mood of being patient. Just the first day students come back, Shion had already starts to force her to join the Etoile Competition.

"Amani, why are you so stress?"Chikaru asked casually, of course she know Shion had trying to force the Prince of Spica to compete this year, afterall Shion and her had been best friends like Miyuki and Shizuma since they could remember.

"Its nothing."Amani wave the comment off and starts to help Nagisa getting the luggage inside the room. "Nagisa, your other luggage had also arrived just now and its in the corner because.."Amani didn't know how to explain and walk in letting the others come into the room.

Chikaru starts to laugh eventhough she tried very hard not too, and the others follow except Nagisa and Amani.

"Um, I promise I will fix the place as fast as I can."Amani blushed, look at her room mate who didn't comment at all at her mess.

"No, no its fine."Nagisa finally turn to the older girl. "I am just stunned that its as messy as my room back home."She smile and look around one more time. "I am not that neat too! So, please take care of me."Nagisa bow respectfully, like the traditional Japanese 90 degrees bow.

Amani quickly wave her hands in front of her and looking at the others trying to get help but the trio just look on with amusement in their eyes. She finally signed and side in defeat "Nagisa its, um, please take care of me as well!" She said and bow in the same way.

The presidents and Etoile smirk at each other and suddenly Chikaru produced a newest version of Canon digital camera and take a picture of both of the girls still bowing at each other, alerting them with a flash.

"Hey! What was that for?" Nagisa blushed and a hand put in front of her eyes since she is momentarily blinded by the flash.

"Sorry, sorry."Chikaru smile softly and patted Nagisa's back to show she is sincere about the apology.

"Chikaru, give me the camera!"Amani hissed when she finally snapped back to reality and want to murder Chikaru for taking a picture in her room, when its totally messy and litter with rubbish.

"Uh-oh."Chikaru hold onto the camera like its her life force but then look at the other two people who stand there and looking at the scene like watching a comedy. "Hey Etoile-sama how about you take my camera to my office safe and working in return I will block Shion's attack for your last absent for you?"

Shizuma look thoughtful for a few seconds but then determine and take the camera out of Chikaru's waiting hands then quickly disappear through the door before Amani could stop her.

"Hey! Come back here!"Amani run to the door and shout at the Etoile attracting attentions from everyone who is wandering the hallway. "Um, sorry." She quickly close the door with a blushed from embarrassment.

"Nagisa I think it time for lunch maybe we could give you a tour around school after luch?"Miyuki asked, secretly looking forward to meet Shizuma in Chikaru's office and have a look at the forbidden picture.

Nagisa nodded excitedly didn't mind at all that the picture of the room was taken without her and her room-mate's permission. "Yes, please. I am so looking forward to lunch."

Chikaru hold her stomach in silent laughter and Miyuki nearly collapse onto the floor. "You are looking forward to lunch than looking around the place that you will be starts living in and go to school?" Miyuki asked with her eye twisted uncontrollably.

"Um, yea."Nagisa answer uncertainly but then asked in horrior. "Are the meals here horrible?"

Amani look amused at the stunned president and answer her room mate since Chikaru is now rolling on the floor in laughter. "No, no, the meals here is actually great and very delicious. The cooks here make sure the meals are different everyday, the dishes are vary from Chinese, French, Japanese, Portuguese and I don't know, but many other. So don't worry!"

Nagisa breath a sign of relieved and look at the older girls with bright and hopeful eyes. "Can we go now? Please!"

Miyuki shake her head like she just have a nightmare and hold onto Nagisa's hand then starts guiding her to the dorm canteen.

* * *

Thank you for reading and thank you for your support!


	3. Canteen and Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Strawberry Panic!

* * *

When the crew arrived at the canteen, they attracted many attentions from the staff to the students because of the combination of the group. Two schools student council presidents, a popular horse racing student and a newly transfer fourth year student.

And apart from the odd combination, the people wonder even more when their beloved Etoile-sama wave at the crew to get them to sit with her.

Students and staff alike starts to gossip about this unusual event that happen in front of their eyes, they stared but talk quietly among themselves only that doesn't make Nagisa feel any better and she starts to sweat and squirm in her seat.

"Don't mind them."Amane whispered, tone low and seems defeated in this situation. "One major down side to live in the dorm is this: if you excel in something or become popular in one way or another, the people, students and staff included, will treat you like a celebrity."

"Which means discuss about you behind your back, become paparazzi and all that kind of stuff."Shizuma continue and wave her arms in a circle to indicate that only Nagisa are not treat in this way by the people, yet.

Then the bell ring for a few times, all the people in the canteen grow quiet and Shizuma stood from her seat, looking around assuring herself had gained everyone's attention then began the prayer as her job as being Etoile required.

When everyone closed their eyes and concentract at Shizuma's voice that are praying to God for providing them food, Nagisa playfully open her left eye, and look around without realising it, the prayer had stopped and when this realisation hit her, she found herself staring at Chikaru, who in return winked playfully at her, leaving her blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

The rest of lunch gone by smoothly, they talked among themselves and laughed at some jokes each other make.

Eventhough Nagisa hadn't attended Astraea Hill when she was young, her mannerism is still up to the dorm and school's standard or higher, since her grandmother before her retirement had been a famous etiquette instructor, therefore since her youth she had been trained in this area everyday at home.

"Nagisa I see your table manner is amazing."Chikaru smiled, sipping her tea then look at the new student again. "Would you attend the school's officail lunch with me? Since in Lulim, people are too carefree sometimes that they kind of forget their table manner." The student council president signed.

"Then maybe you should think of a way to increase your students' mannerism instead of relying on a new transfer student."A cold voice comment from the corner of the end of the canteen.

It interested Nagisa more about this person when Amane literally slim her head onto the hard wood table and at the same time Miyuki grip her napkin too hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Um, hello." Nagisa turns to the voice direction and finally looking at a beautiful blond girl, who eventhough seems cold and distant, also radiate confidence and natural leadership.

"Good afternoon. My name is Shion Tōmori, the student council president of Spica."She introduced herself quickly and offered her hand for Nagisa, who shake it in politness and smile shyly.

"My name is Nagisa Aoi."Nagisa said lowly when people's attentions are on their table again.

"Nice to meet you, I know you only transfer to here and will attend Lulim."Shion said and looking at the younger girl, analysing her with great detail and at the end nodded in approve. "Lulim suits you." With that she turn to Amane and asked the horse racer to come talk to her.

"Sorry Shion."Amane smile and sounded a little too happy. "But I have to give Nagisa a tour around the compus, you know, first she is my new dorm mate and second our mothers are friends, if I go with you and leave Nagisa with the others I would feel bad for not guiding her as well."

Shion looked around the table, signed in defeated then decided quickly. "If the other schools student council presidents and Etoile-sama are also giving Miss Aoi a guild tour then I suppose I should come along too."

Her decision gain the group's attention, Miyuki glared at her direction, Chikaru's eyes shone with amusement and mischieve, Shizuma's resentment could feel in her place, Amane shudder at the announcement and the new student, she only stared at her and smiled her innocent smile.

Nagisa stood up, and like what she do to the others she bow in 90 degrees and said. "Please take care of me."

Shion froze and stared at the girl, who is still bowing apparently waiting for her to allow her to stand back stright but before she could get the words out, the others in the group already asked her to stand back up.

"Nagisa, eventhough politeness is appreciated, lets just say you don't have to do this every time when we help you, okay?"Shizuma said, eyes warm and friendly instead of the normal coldness like Shion.

Miyuki patted the youngest girl in their group on the head and Chikaru just chuckle, then restart her reasons why Nagisa should attend the offical meals with her and starts to pull her out of the canteen in a leisure pace.

Amane signed silently, she was hoping she could escape another session of why she should take part in the Etolie contest but now"Please Shion, lets just give a guild tour and have a leisure walk instead of arguments, yes?"

Shion look at the other group members, who are also getting out of the canteen and said seriously,"Why would you think I joined because I want to persuade you?" Her eyebrow raise in an angle. "As I said I merely wants to give Nagisa a tour, literally as that." She then follow the others, leaving Amane wondering have Shion gone sick or is she finally give up on her...

* * *

Hello all! Sorry about the delay ~

Please review ^o^ you know I will give you chocolate if you do!


	4. First Day and Student Council

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Strawberry panic

* * *

"Miss Aoi?"

Today is the first day of term, Nagisa had spent the night before staring at the ceiling even though she had an headach from lack of sleep. She is way too nervous and Amane had to give the younger girl some words assurance before Nagisa would stop squirming in her bed and close her eyes.

"Y-yes, I mean I am here."She embarrassly looked down at her table and ready herself for sniggering or even laughter but all she could hear is an amused chuckle from the Sister.

"Its okay, relax Miss Aoi. I remember your grandmother, how is she?"The aged Sister asked kindly, like talking to her grandchild instead of her student.

Nagisa blinked in surprise, not only nobody laughed at her expanse instead the Sister even asked about her grandmother who in America.

"She is well, thank you Sister Bernadette. She and my parents are living in America at the moment."She answered respectfully, some reasons or another her classmates starts to cooed at her answer making her face fluster again.

"So, I have heard. Anyway, make yourself at home Miss Aoi and we welcome you."

Quickly, school is finished and Nagisa allow herself to finally relax.

"Nagisa!"With a sing-song voice, Chikaru greet the younger female. "Come! From the records I know you haven't choose any club yet."

"Huh?"Nagisa, who is still day dreaming was dragged out by the hyper president. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise, surprise."Was the confused girl's answer and she could only let the older girl to drag her away since she could easily get lost.

After many twist and turn and up the staires Chikaru open a set of dark wood door.

"Good afternoon everyone!"Chikaru greet the people inside and pushed Nagisa in before she could take a glimps at who is in it or what the room looked like.

"Oh, Nagisa. How is your first day?"Miyuki asked while she stand up from her seat. "Chikaru, I hope you could explain the situation?"

Before Chikaru could answer however, Shion snort with interest. "From the years I know her, I bet she forcefully make Nagisa a member of Lulim's student council."

Siting herself Chikaru winked at Shion. "You know me well."

"Quiet!"Every time when both Chikaru and Shion starts to talk, they will talk like strangers would than suddenly they would become gossipers and Miyuki don't want that. "President of Lulim, if President of Spica assumption is correct don't you think your action is a bit ruthless?"

"No, I don't. I think its fun and I also think it will help Nagisa."Chikaru said while patting the seat beside her, telling the still stunned Nagisa to sit.

"Care to elaborate?"Shion said while pouring some tea into a cup and give it to Nagisa who thanked her nimbly.

"As everyone know or may not know, Nagisa here,"Putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Could get loss very easily."

"And?"Miyuki feel Chikaru is getting on her nerve since she don't like riddles and Shizuma also had her little escapades today.

"She is now a member of the student council this allow me to guide her back to the dorm without rising too much attention from the students and staff."Chikaru explained joyfully while the other two presidents signed and sit back on their seats.

"Do you agree, Nagisa? If you don't want to accept I think we could find you alternatives."Miyuki asked politely. She know she shouldn't have favour among students but this girl is special and she don't know why.

Nagisa nodded mechanically.

"That's great! Nagisa I think you know most of us, oh and Etoile-sama is not here again?"Chikaru pretended to be in shocked and upset, everyone rolls their eyes at the drama queen except Nagisa who snapped her attention to her.

"It's not something new anyway."Shion answered the unasked question. "Its not like she ever really wanted to be Etoile, she just used it as a way to gain her girl's heart."

"Shion! You don't know half of the story!"Miyuki protested. "She is still in a depression-"

"But time have moved on since then and she should moved on as well!"Shion's face red from anger. "Its not like she, the mighty one, could bring the dead back!"

"You are only jealous because even on her last breath your dear cousin's only concern is Shizuma instead of you, the older, over-protective cousin!"Miyuki sneered, an action that is way out of character.

"Stop it the both of you!"Chikaru banged the table with her hand and rised her normally soft and gentle voice. "That is low, the both of you."

The meeting supposed to organised a party for first years is then spent in silence and Nagisa could do nothing but looking between the three presidents helplessly.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, its my fault I have no excuses. But I hope you like this chapter and please review! God loves how much I love reviews, maybe not so much for flame. Anyway have a good night everyone!


	5. Planning for Welcoming Feast

Hi everyone sorry for disappeared for a long time. Also thank you for your patient. ^o^

* * *

Tonight's dinner was awkward, Nagisa feels even more awkward after Shizuma finished the prayer.

Shizuma cough to get everyone's attention. "I think everyone is starving, why not starts eating, shall we?" She gesture to the traditional French dishes and starts to help herself and Nagisa, who seems to be as she said starving, some of the fish and seafood pies.

Everyone follow her example but the table remains in silence, the other table seems to realised something had happened and nobody dare to say anything only keeps eating.

"I am sorry Shion, I let my emotion get better of me." Finally Miyuki, the more mature one, apologised and Shion takes in another breath then nodded.

"I am sorry for my manner too, Miyuki, its unbecoming of me." Shion give Miyuki a friendly hug and smiled at Nagisa, who smile happily for them.

They talk lowly through the rest of dinner and informed Shizuma about the changes in Lulim's student council.

"Whoa, desserts!" The other occupants of the table can see the fire in Nagisa's eyes. "Strawberry trifles, chocolate cakes, Crèmes Fritters, yes! I love all of these!"

"We sure you do."Chikaru smile braodly and other chuckles at Nagisa's love for food and dessert.

After awhile the older girls look at Nagisa's consumption of the varity of the cakes and starts to wonder about her health and fitness.

Being the strict one of the group, Shion cannot take this anymore and asked. "Nagisa, it just, the amount of cakes you eat, don't you think it is a little too much?"

Amani shakes her head at the frozen girl and explain to her. "What she means is don't you think it is not healthy to consume this many sugar at night?"

"Oh, that." Nagisa bit her fork, thinking deeply and her brows furrow, some of the girls from the other tables cooed at her espression and other looked at her in puppy eyes, the older girls slap their forehead knowing tomorrow Nagisa would become one of the celebrity in the dorm. "Not really, I don't think so, but my mum always restricted me from eating too many, I don't know why." She laughed innocently and the other girls slap their forehead again.

"Nagisa you should stop eating too much sugar at night, it is not good for your health and you may not be able to sleep at night."Miyuki said seriously and gestured Shizuma to get Nagisa's plate away from her.

Shizuma winked at Nagisa, who pouted cutely. "You can eat some tomorrow night, like the meals, the desserts change everyday."

Nagisa smile immediately and totally forget about the plate of cakes. "Really?"

"Yes. Now we should go back to the dorm. I don't know why but student council already have work to do."Chikaru signed and stand from her sit, pulling Nagisa along with her. "I forgot to tell you our rooms are very close to each other, so, if Amani doesn't mind I want to work in your room with you since you also have some paper work to do."

Amani looks at the mischevious president and nodded, knowing she has to let her into her room because Chikaru is very unpredictable and if she doesn't agree she doesn't know what would happen.

Chikaru grinned and smiled at Nagisa, who is thinking about her homework and wondering can she finish everything before curfew, she needs her sleep, its her other favourite things to do in life other than eating.

"I think I should come as well, as I am Etolie and as my duty I should guide new members through the paper work." Shizuma suggested and hold Nagisa's hand.

Amani can only stare at the Etolie and the silver hair girl smile thinking Amani's silence as permition.

"If that is the case I suggest we will have today's meeting at your room Nagisa since our Etolie finally decided to join us." Shion said coolly while fixing her hair and her tone doesn't allow any disagreement.

Miyuki nodded in support. "I agree, we should have the meeting in your room Nagisa. Well, if Amani doesn't mind of course."

Amani really want to scream, but she doesn't think she is in the position to refuse them, she already agreed to let Chikaru and Shizuma to come, they will say she is biased if she refuse the other two preseidents. Also, the other girls' rooms are only across the hall and can be reached in one minute, so she cannot really use the excuse of curfew or anything.

"Well, it is agree then."Shion said warmly. "Lets meet after shower, approximately one hour?"

Everyone agreed and went back to their room to shower.

* * *

After her shower, Nagisa wears her pink, cartoon picture pyjama and working at her homework in record speed.

She is the first one to shower and she only use twenty minutes, which is a new shortest record for her. Now, Amani is in the shower and she starts her homework and want to finish them before the others come, but it is impossible.

Someone knock on the door and she quickly get off her bed to open the door. All the girls are there and she let them in.

"You are doing your homework?"Shion asked and pick up Nagisa's maths copy, looking through it and nodded in approval. "You are good at Maths." She said in surprise.

"Yes and no I am not good at Maths, my cousin is better than me she is studying Mathematic in Cambridge, England." Nagisa smile softly and tidy up her stuff to make room for other girls.

"Well, everyone have different strengths. God treats everyone equally."Miyuki patted the younger girl's shoulder.

Chikaru jumps onto Nagisa's bed and announce the beginning of the meeting, halfway through Amani finished her shower and starts her homework while Nagisa playing with her pen.

The presidents have different ideas for the welcoming festival, each ideas had protential to creat a wonderful and proper festival and this make Shizuma's brows furrow, she has to choose the best idea, provided a reason why she refuses the others and needed to give out jobs evenly, she has to be fair and jugdemental.

Shizuma finds herself having a bad headache, the most important festival of the year is this welcoming festival as it is something that will show the new students to be united.

"Why don't we have a small camping festival? We can delay the festival until Halloween, the theme will be about Holloween of course, at night we will camp near the reception and have a ghost teasure hunt, the upper years can join in for pretending been a ghost or what not, and the first years will-"Chikaru continues not realising or too involved into telling her idea, that she didn't notice the younger girl beside her had slipped inti the covers and shaking.

"Stop, Chikaru!"Shizuma, Shion and Miyuki shouted, they pointed at Nagisa when Chikaru looked at them in confusion.

Chikaru involunteerily smile and hugged the girl. "Sweetheart, I am sorry to scared you, are you afraid of ghost?"

Nagisa shakes her head in Chikaru's embrace. "No,"Everyone signed in relieved, but begin to wonder the girl's reaction before the girl continue. "I am scared of every mysterious things, even ghost storys!"

Everyone frozed, including Amani, who turn to look at the group after she heard someone shouts.

'Can she finished her sentence in one go?' Was everyone's thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^o^


End file.
